Jonas's little princess is in HUGE trouble
by special agent Ali
Summary: Frankie is always in some kind of mess but this may be her worst yet. She is eighteen now and should be allowed to make her own choices and live her own life. Her brothers don't agree. Not that they ever would.
1. Prologue a royal couple's fight

_HI! Okay I am planning to finish all Frankie's world stories and all the others but got inspired today while swinging. _

_Remember Ryan? Francesca's little boyfriend when she was 9? Well now he is 18 and gone from cute to really hot (gee sounds like three other guys lol)_

_Anyway, this is prologue and as title says the princess is in big trouble, How? I'm not telling that._

_This is very short but that's the point, I just am reeling you in. _

Francesca Nathalie Lucas definitely shared her brother Nick's temper as she stared at the menace in her hand.

"It's probably not as bad as you think" a voice gently whispered behind her.

He stroked her arm and she grabbed it and pinched the skin very hard.

"Ow!" he shrieks and pulls away and then backs away frightened of the angry teenager.

"How is any of this not bad?" she yells flinging the object at him.

He catches it and looking at it knows it is bad. It is very bad.

"Frankie, baby doll" he coos. Francesca responds with a mean gesture, turns and slams the door to the room she is still in.

Ryan winces and wonders how much trouble their both in.

_All my prologues are usually climax of story but this time I'm not telling what it's about. Take a guess if you like and tell me in review. Or just review if you want to know what's Francesca done this time and why she blames Ryan for it. _


	2. A disastrous morning at HMA

_Hey all thanks for reviews, Ok quick review from me. Remember very last few lines of 'Everything I do, I do it for you?'_

_Anyone? Come on don't be shy. Okay, fine all of you go back and read it, I'll wait. Everyone good now? Good._

_Joe: I'm not good…not if this story is what I think it is_

_Nick: And I thought Chibi was evil…girl you're wicked_

_Kevin: Yeah…uh, what they said_

_Me: Boys, boys, boys, you all need to chill out before my fingers slip and write something unplanned._

_All three: *shoots evil looks at me*_

_Me: heh heh heh_

_Hey that is fun, no wonder you talk to Nick Chibi lol and I upped rating but I threw you all off ha ha_

_Here's chapter one, again it'll be a few chapters for I get to climax._

Francesca Lucas walked into the door of Horace Mantis with a small smile.

She enjoyed school, she just hated the teens who went there. Not that everyone was bad, just more developed then her.

Seemed like everyone at HMA had done stuff she'd never be able to pull off. It was only a few weeks ago she finally got her ears pierced and then for an hour listened to her brothers whine that she was getting too old.

"Is it Monday already?"

Frankie chuckled at the half awake voice as she opened her locker. The voice went to the one beside her and hit her forehead on it.

Francesca shook her head with another chuckle. "Wake up Sophie or put on these dark glasses, worked for Kevin" she said.

Sophie took the second option, turned and leaned against her locker with her eyes closed. She was never going to be a morning person she decided long ago.

Finally Emily showed up. She took the locker on Frankie's other side. The girls had managed to keep Frankie's older brothers lockers all four years.

At first it seemed to make people jealous but now everyone had new topics to chat about.

"So what's on the agenda for this week?" Emily asked poking Sophie who grunted and Emily poked her again.

"Anything that doesn't have to do with listening to all the mindless garbage and gossip" Frankie answered.

"So much pretty much the same as last week" Emily quipped.

Frankie turned and gave her a sad eyes look. "I just wish I knew what it felt like…before I used to be most popular because of my brothers but now everyone seems to know I'm like a porcelain doll…just stare at but don't touch" she moaned.

"Frankie, we discuss this all the time and I tell you to go for it but we all know what's stopping you" Sophie muttered.

"Yeah I know…I can't wait till Ryan comes home tomorrow" Frankie said.

"Oh yeah…his one week vacation with his family is done…wonder how he survived sharing with the twins" Emily said.

Frankie smiled. "With the drama teens, he'll be so happy to be home" Frankie said. She had gotten like 40 messages over the week he was gone.

"So anyway, steering back to subject, are you ever going to do something or just whine till your married?" Emily asked.

"Whining is fun though…or I could just break into song like my brothers do when their bummed" she said.

"Do it…I dare you" Sophie said picking up the glasses and putting them on top of her head.

Francesca grinned and started singing her brother's biggest single "SOS."

Everyone smiled at her pretty voice…till the queen of mean showed up.

"Hey girls look, virgin Barbie got an update, now she can sing about how she'll be pure forever" Vanessa Colton snickered.

"Shut up Vanessa, you're just jealous as usual"

Vanessa glared at her. "At what princess? That you're related to JONAS ha" she laughed.

"Yeah, Joe, Kevin and Nick are the coolest guys ever" Frankie said.

Vanessa only laughed. "Yeah I admit I like their music but I'm not jealous, not if I have to wear that crime against fashion" she said grabbing Frankie's hand that held a ring.

Frankie quickly pulled away and fingered the pretty ring. "I…I could…I could do it if I wanted" she muttered to it.

"And anger her big brothers, yeah right" Vanessa retorted in a baby voice.

She patted Francesca's head as she walked away. "You'll be pure forever cause you're just a wimpy dog owned and leashed by JONAS" she taunted.

She stopped a foot away. "Oh FYI, Francesca, only reason anyone ever liked you is because of them and you know it" she said.

"That's not true you stupid…" Emily yelled but couldn't say the naughty words she was thinking as Frankie put her hand over her mouth.

Vanessa snickered. "Oh right, my bad…only people who like her are losers like her" she said. "And you two are definetly number two and three on that list" she added laughing.

Sophie folded her arms wide awake now.

Emily clenched a fist and Frankie grabbed her.

"Easy Misa, she isn't worth the suspension" she said and Emily pouted but nodded.

When she was gone, Frankie let her go and Emily faced her.

"She's wrong Frankie…you're awesome" Emily declared.

Frankie shrugged. "For what reason Em? She is right, I'm purity Barbie under the control of JONAS forever" she murmured.

The bell rang before Emily could retort. "See ya" Frankie said and ran off.

"I hate that bitch…poor Franks" Sophie murmured.

"Yeah…come on lets go, we can talk her into it at lunch" Emily said and both hurried off in opposite direction sharing first period.


	3. lunchtime and Francesca's moody

Frankie was moody all the rest of the morning. It wasn't just because of Vanessa's latest bitchiness to her but that Frankie knew she was correct.

She ignored the girls and all the other classmates of hers keeping quiet till lunch. She only spoke when spoken to by the teacher.

When lunch came she went to sit in the atrium and her best friends dragged her to their table.

"Okay seriously, you can ignore us in class, not at our half hour break" Sophie scolded.

Frankie gave her a snort followed by a small smile.

"What is it you want me to say Soph?" Frankie asked.

"Hey girls…can I join you?" a voice asked before Sophie could speak. The three turned to a sophomore behind them.

Usually classmen didn't mix but Juliet was special being Stella's little cousin.

"Hey Jules, yeah come on over, maybe you can cheer up miss moody" Emily said.

Juliet sat by Frankie and poked her arm. "Let me guess, that girl is being mean to you again?" she asked and Frankie shrugged.

"She's just being her usual honest self" Frankie said.

All three gaped at her. "You gotta be joking" Sophie cried and Frankie raised a brow at her.

"Am I Soph? I mean come on girls, you can't believe everything she said isn't true" Frankie cried.

Sophie and Emily traded nervous looks and Frankie smiled a 'I told you so' smile.

"Face it girls, Nick, Joe and Kev molded me into the perfect porcelain doll, sure she's cracked a bit, lost a few pieces but she is utterly pure and innocent and you can see that in her pretty face" she said.

"Dramatic much Franks?" Sophie said trying to lighten the mood.

Francesca gave her a sad smile.

"Am I Soph? Really? Because I don't think you'll ever get me, you're brother isn't pure, he doesn't overprotect you" Frankie yelled getting in the brunette's face who shrunk back in terror.

"But…but I mean…come on Frankie, you're old enough to just do as you please" she replied as she fought to find her voice.

Francesca laughed. "Yeah…as I said Soph, Mike doesn't treat you like you're a doll and he's the inventor…every time I fight with them they find some way to make me feel so guilty I beg them to forgive me" she answered.

Sophie got up and went to her.

"It's okay sweetie" she said stroking her hair and Francesca only laughed again.

"Oh my god please stop sugar coating me…it's not okay because I'm always going to be trapped, either I obey JONAS or I become them" she moaned.

Frankie walked away from Sophie and faced her.

"Soph, Em, Jules, you girls don't get it but since I was sixteen I knew my life was always going to be a disaster, it took me almost a month to regain myself and I heard so many students gossip about me in that time" she said.

All three put their hands to their mouth only hearing this for first time."Some pitied me while others shunned me but it didn't matter what they said, I realized as I heard that I was a puppet to my brothers, I was Frankie Lucas, doll face forever…and as I said…I have to choose my loyalties and Vanessa knows it and will forever haunt me with that" she finished.

"Frankie…" Emily cried and ran to hug her.

Frankie returned the hug but only a brief second.

"I need to be alone now girls, I'm sorry I just need to think this out alone" she said and hurried off grabbing her sandwich, banana, cookie and drink.

_Poor Francesca, so what's her choice I wonder? And does this really have to do with prologue or am I just messing with you all? Guess you'll just have to stay tuned._

_Please review, I'll give you a candy bar. _


	4. A mother's helpful words

_Thanks Chibi and Snoupy as always for being my only reviewers. If any of you reading write stuff I know I'll be happy to review you all I ask is you to review me. Please. Please. Please._

_Okay begging aside lol, thanks for clicking on this wonderful readers, I hope you love Francesca like I do. I finally decided if you wanted to know what she looks like is to look at Denise Jonas. Francesca's looks a lot like her like I do of my mother._

_I am going to finish this story and all of Francesca's tales before I go back to my other stuff. I just hope I get no more good ideas. Damn you stupid muse._

Frankie ate her sandwich slowly in the atrium. She liked being in the glass room. It really was the best room in the school. You were still inside yet outside as it was only room in the school without a roof.

As she finished her ham and cheese she drank some of her apple juice bottle and put the banana in her backpack. She ate Nick's special cookie instead as he always sent her seven a week for her lunch.

She stretched out and stared at the sky thinking about her problem.

It seemed the young woman was always in some kind of trouble, from scraped knees to being unconscious. Or just fighting with her brothers every time she grew up a little.

'You know those three will never understand this, they barely understood why my ears couldn't stay pure' she thought fingering the small diamond earrings.

The bell soon rang and Frankie forced herself to stop thinking about her problem. Only because her parents and brothers (mainly Nick) would scold her that daydreaming was not an excuse for poor grades.

The last three periods seemed to drag on forever though. But then finally she was free and ran out.

She didn't wait for the girls like usual, instead she hopped into her car and drove home determined to make a decision and stick with it.

"Okay Francesca Lucas, you can figure this out" she said not realizing she spoken aloud.

"Or you can talk to me sweetheart…I am still your mother you know" a voice said behind her.

Francesca jumped and turned to Sandy. "Oh…didn't realize I spoke" she said.

Sandy made a small o with her mouth. "Oh, never mind then" she said sounding hurt.

Frankie shook her head and grabbed her mom's arm gently as she went to leave.

"No, it's okay mom, I'll talk…I think I need the motherly advice" she said and Sandy smiled.

"I wish you were like this when you were young" she said and Frankie chuckled.

"Well, I was just a princess then mom, now I'm a woman and I really don't think I can tell the guys everything now" she said.

Sandy nodded, glad she had only one girl so she was still useful.

"Well then you obviously talk to the girls more because last time we had a serious talk was when you were twelve and started your period" Sandy retorted.

Frankie bit her lip and shook her head. "Not really, I mean sure we talk stuff but really you're the one I want to tell my serious stuff to" she admitted.

Sandy reached one arm out and hugged her and Frankie hugged back.

"Okay well is this one of those serious chats?" Sandy asked getting excited.

Frankie smiled at the enthusiasm but that quickly disappeared. "You could call it that" she said.

Sandy let Frankie go but took her hand and led her to their couch in the living room.

When they sat Frankie nibbled at her lip as she thought of what to say to her mother. Sandy just stared waiting patiently but Frankie could see while see seemed calm on outside she was probably giddy on the inside.

Minutes began to pass and the two woman stared at each other awkwardly trying to start a conversation.

"Are you okay baby?" Sandy finally asked after five minutes passed.

Frankie blinked at her and then nodded realizing she never spoke.

"Yeah, just…." she said and trailed off.

Sandy nodded and grabbed her daughter's chin gently as Frankie's face fell down and away from her. She looked back up as Sandy tilted her head up.

"Is this about the guys?" she asked and Frankie nodded grateful she didn't have to lie. It was about them after all.

Frankie then began to speak. "Yeah…I'm so tired of them freaking out about me getting older and wanting to be mature" she admitted.

Sandy nodded though she was more certain Frankie's talk was of innocent things like ear piercing. She was certain her daughter would never think of losing her purity as she always wore her ring.

If only she could see the signs in Francesca's form and voice. Sandy wasn't going to hold Frankie back if she was protected and stuff.

Francesca didn't know that about Sandy and Sandy didn't know Frankie's real problem so their talk was just about the Lucas brothers.

"Oh honey, if you want to pierce other parts go ahead, don't let the guys stop you from making you happy" she said hoping that solved her daughters problem.

Frankie gasped and Sandy took that as her being afraid of the guys.

"I mean if honey, the guys don't control you, they all have children and wives now…you should be able to decide you life" Sandy insisted.

Frankie nodded. She jumped up and hugged her mother with a smile.

"Okay, thanks mom, I feel better" she said and hurried away and upstairs to the boys old room.

She laid on Joe's old bed and contemplated her mothers advice.

'You know if you had told her your real idea she'd have shunned it' she scolded herself.

'Yeah I know but I'm eighteen now, legally able to make my own choices as she said' she argued back.

'Yeah and able to make your family hate you, is that what you want' the voice argued.

'No but….They should be happy for me, everyone always tells me what to do, how to act, eat, dress…I need to finally do something!' she screamed in her head.

The other voice didn't respond and Francesca knew it never would. She turned over and closed her eyes.

'Or maybe I'll just be porcelain forever' she murmured softly though the other voice never returned.

_Next chapter I bring Ryan in and then the decision is finally made and the prologue is revealed. _


	5. The Princess's best and worst days ever

_Hi all, okay you all were correct, this story is about Frankie ditching her purity ring and having sex with Ryan. But I am not writing a sex scene or even the pregnancy stuff._

_See this story and like all others is mostly about the four siblings and how the boys care for their sister._

_This'll be probably their worst fight ever! But it won't happen in this chapter. It may happen next who knows?_

_Oh and I have no idea how long it takes to get pregnant so to be safe at end am skipping a week._

The next morning as Frankie parked a familiar car parked beside her in the school's parking lot.

"Hi princess, man am I glad to see you" a voice said as he got out.

"Ryan!" Francesca squealed jumping out of her own car.

The two moved in front of the cars and then was in each others arms.

"I missed you so much" Frankie cried hugging his neck tightly.

"I missed you too Frankie" Ryan answered. As they broke apart he lifted her up in his arms.

"Still the same beautiful girl I remembered though" he said romantically.

Frankie forced a small smile. "Yeah…your lame porcelain doll" she muttered but he heard it.

"Vanessa starting trouble?" he asked setting her back down.

Frankie nodded. "No more than usual…she was mocking me yesterday morning calling me JONAS's dog" she said.

Ryan clenched a fist. "Because of these stupid things they got us when we were nine?" he asked taking off the ring.

Frankie nodded again. "I know what they want but I'm not sure its what I want anymore…I don't want to marry till I'm like thirty but I don't want to be pure anymore either" she moaned to him.

Ryan nodded. "I know baby" he said kissing her cheek.

Frankie put her arm around his waist and cuddled it fondly. "I'm so glad I have you and that you don't pressure this or make fun of me" she said.

"I'd never hurt you Frankie…for one thing your brothers would murder me as I'm sure even guys in their thirties can out run an eighteen year old" he said making her laugh.

"And another, I love you too much to even try, you are my best friend forever, heck you're about my only sanity with the drama twins" he added making her smile wide.

"Again, I am so glad I have you, long as it's with you I lose my virginity to I don't care how long I wait…I just hope it's not that long" she said.

"Hey, someday we'll lose it to each other" he promised and she nodded.

The two held hands and walked into Horace Mantis Academy where they met up with Sophie and Emily.

The four then split up into the pairs again as the bell rang and went to class.

Frankie put her pureness out of her mind again and decided to leave it out thinking it was too much drama.

Ryan couldn't forget it though. He was determined to make Francesca happy.

When the final bell rang he was nearly the first out of the parking lot.

Francesca was very puzzled at his strange behavior but then shrugged thinking it was a family emergency. Ryan wasn't the guy to stop and chat when he was called.

No matter what his sisters did he did take after JONAS in that he was a good older brother but today was not that case.

Frankie drove home and found the house empty. Her mom was out and wouldn't be home till late and her dad was with JONAS at an interview.

"I see nothing ever changes" she said with a chuckle at both notes. Even though Nick, Joe and Kevin were 26, 29 and 31 they were still doing their band.

Kevin and Joe had been held back at school a few grades which was why the three graduated together. She never was given the whole story but Frankie knew the three were meant to be in school together so it didn't really matter.

She got out a cookie and milk and went to the couch. She sat and ate her snack. As she was putting her plate in the dishwasher the bell rang.

"Hey gorgeous" Ryan said when she opened the door.

"Hey…are you allowed over here? The emergency not that serious?" she asked and Ryan frowned. He then understood.

"Oh…no their was no emergency…least not family, I had to go and get something" he said.

Frankie folded her arms. "Oh and what was so important you left without a goodbye?" she asked getting angry.

Ryan smiled and held up a small bag. "A present for my girl" he said.

She took the bag and her eyes lit up as she lifted out the single item.

"Ryan…but what about…" she said trailing off.

Ryan kissed her lips in response. When he let go he took the item from her gently.

"It's just an idea, these things will protect us but will still make you impure" he said.

"I…I don't…I don't know what to say" she stuttered.

"Say yes" he advised "And then say we're all alone" he added.

"We are alone but still….you have any idea what my brothers will say?" she asked.

Ryan shrugged. "They'll yell at both of us but you know what who cares, you told me all three have a child and wife now, they don't live with you, they don't control you anymore" he said.

"This coming from the guy who said this morning he was afraid of them"

"When I was nine and got this dumb ring" he argued.

Frankie raised a brow and he cracked. "Okay I still am slightly but for you I'll take the chance…Francesca I am also being hounded by the guys, I think most would take you on" he added.

"Is…is that why you're doing this? To be popular with the guys or to get famous for doing JONAS's princess?" she asked suspiciously.

"Neither…I am doing this for you only" he answered honestly.

Frankie didn't believe it so he took her hand and led her to the couch.

"I mean it Franks…since I was nine I never wanted to harm you, I felt so bad about our first date" he said.

She raised a brow. "You mean that movie? It was just so you could date the princess?" she asked and he nodded.

"But…" he said grabbing her arm as she was leaving.

"That all changed after your brothers ruined the movie date, I saw they were just normal guys looking after their sister like I am now with the twins…I see now exactly how they feel" he added.

Frankie smiled. "Okay I believe you Ryan, I guess its because you are my best friend that I know you do love me and not because of JONAS" she said.

He nodded. "Always have…well after that date anyway, after that I didn't care you were JONAS's sister all I saw was Francesca Lucas, my very best friend" he admitted.

Frankie kissed his lips again.

"Okay…are you sure I won't get pregnant or anything?" she asked and he nodded.

"Their condoms Frankie…kind of the point" he laughed.

Frankie grabbed his hand and took him to her bedroom and they fell onto her queen sized bed and began undressing each other.

When they were both naked Ryan kissed her again as they got under the covers.

(_You can picture that however you want, remember this is a teen story so if your not a teenager don't blame me and now as I said, we skip a few days)_

The two fell asleep after but managed to not get caught. Ryan slipped out just ten minutes before Sandy came home.

The next day Frankie told Sophie and Emily after they cornered her smiling goofily.

"Have you been drinking again?" Emily asked. The girls had a few drinks once at a JONAS party and gotten woozy.

"Noooo…sex is so much better" she slurred and then covered her mouth as the girls eyes widened.

Frankie told them everything then swore them to secrecy. "It's no big deal and it never has to be mentioned it'll be just between us" she said as Ryan came up.

He was a little shocked Frankie told but she said he could tell two friends but only two he knew wouldn't tell. Ryan had two good guy friends and ran off to find them.

After that for next few days only the six knew and Frankie was just happy knowing she wasn't a porcelain doll anymore.

But then she got sick and started to worry as she threw up five days later.

Out of curiosity she went to a drug store after she stopped puking. Her mom tried to stop her but Frankie convinced her it was just nerves for midterms as half the school year was almost over.

She went into a bathroom stall and peed on one of the test sticks. The waiting was agonizing and the results were even more.

"Oh my god…no… he promised me" she moaned. She washed her hands and ran out to find her friends.

"I am going to kill him…he…he did this" she screamed at them when she spotted them in the atrium.

"Did what?" a voice asked and she glared murderously at Ryan.

"Meet me at my house directly after school, I don't care if there's an emergency you get your ass there" she said dangerously and he nodded. Frankie stormed out and ignored everyone all day.

The house was empty again as Sandy was with a friend and Tom was with JONAS again.

Ryan followed Frankie to her house and she dragged him inside. "You know what this thing is?" she screamed when they were inside.

Ryan looked at it and paled. "That sign...you can't be..." he stuttered and she nodded angrily.

"Of course I fucking am Ryan, because I disobeyed them, fuck!" she screamed.

She stormed away and into the bathroom by her room.

Francesca Nathalie Lucas definitely shared her brother Nick's temper as she stared at the menace in her hand.

"It's probably not as bad as you think" he whispers gently stroking her arm to call her down.

She grabs in and pinches the skin very hard.

"Ow!" he shrieks and pulls away and then backs away frightened of the angry teenager.

"How is any of this not bad?" she yells flinging the object at him.

It hits him in the head and falls to the floor. Ryan picks it up and looking at it knows its bad. It's very bad.

"Frankie, baby doll" he coos. Francesca responds with a mean gesture, turns and slams the door to the room she is still in.

Ryan winces and wonders how much trouble their both in.


	6. Frankie's unplanned fight, first of many

_Okay, I know this is rushed but this is the reason I wrote this story. I just wanted to make the siblings fight. The whole reason Francesca came to life was because of the video about JB talking about a sister._

_They said they wished they had one but were sort of glad they didn't because they'd be so hard on her boyfriends and stuff so I made their bro a girl and this is how much they love her. They never want her to change._

_Now that she does here is their worst fight ever. The only question is will they make up or are they done being heroes and princess? Mostly Nick here but I'll bring in Kevin and Joe next._

It took two days but then Frankie calmed down and invited Ryan over to her house after school on Friday.

They went upstairs and sat together in Nick's bed.

"So now what do we do? I can only imagine what my family will say" Frankie asked.

Ryan shrugged. "Well, we only have two options, either we commit the greatest sin and murder our child or…" he said and trailed off as Frankie nodded.

"Or we become parents" she finished for him. Ryan nodded.

Frankie gently stroked her stomach where the tiny baby was growing. "I will not murder him or her, baby doesn't deserve that" she said.

Ryan smiled. "I wouldn't want you to and you know I will do whatever I can for our child, even if it means skipping college and finding work to pay for him or her" he said.

"Oh Ryan…I wouldn't want you to do that" she said. Ryan shrugged. "I'm eighteen baby…I figure when our child is a toddler I'll start" he said.

Frankie nodded touched he'd give up a few years for them.

As they were talking though they didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs. Nick Lucas came fully up in time to hear the end.

"I guess were parents then, how long do you think I can hold off telling my family?" she asked.

"I'd say not very long" a voice answered and Frankie looked up and gasped at Nick's angry expression.

"Hi Nicky…what's new bro?" she asked nervously.

"Not much sis, just came to see how you were but I guess you been busy betraying me and our brothers" he spat angrily.

Frankie stood up. "I did not betray you Nicholas, I just…" she stuttered.

Nick glared at her folding his arms. "You just what Francesca…you just decided to forget the promise you made?" he asked angrily.

"Hey come on Nick, that's not fair, we were children when…" Ryan yelled and then realized Nick had forgotten he was there.

Nick looked at him and then when he realized who it was he clenched a fist wanting to punch him.

"You…you fucking jackass! I can't believe you made my sister do this" Nick yelled going towards him.

Ryan wisely backed away grabbing Frankie's hand and backing her up as well. He hid behind her and Nick clenched a fist.

"Relax man, I didn't mean for her to get pregnant, I was just trying to make her happy" Ryan squealed looking over Frankie's shoulder.

Frankie took his arms and made Ryan hug her waist keeping him behind her.

Nick just glared at him. "What the hell does that mean you asshole? You probably put the idea in her head" he yelled.

Frankie shook her head. "No…he was away for two weeks Nicky, he came back Tuesday, a day after I started thinking about sex" Frankie said defending him.

Nick went from glaring to looking shocked.

"What? Francesca, I don't get it, why would you even think about it when you were so many years from having to do it?" he asked.

Francesca took off the ring and then Ryan's. "Because I don't want to be your stupid doll anymore" she answered and threw the rings on Nick's bed.

Nick went down and scooped them up holding them preciously.

He stood up and looked at the rings and then her.

"What the hell are you talking about Francesca? You're not a doll" he asked still confused.

Frankie backed off Ryan and went to him. She lifted his hands.

"But I am Nicky and I got sick of it…on Monday, Vanessa made me realize that I was just a doll to you, a little porcelain doll on a shelf in a glass shelter" she said.

Nick squeezed her hands. "That makes no freaking sense Francesca, we only did what we thought was best for you, we wanted you to be a good Christian girl" he said.

Frankie shook her head and walked back to Ryan and hugged his waist.

"And that was great when I was a child but now I'm almost done with high school and I didn't want it to end with everyone forever believing I was a puppet…I am not under your control anymore" she said.

Nick clenched both fists after putting the rings in his pocket.

"So that's it huh? You make it sound like we abused you or something instead of making you're life the best we could" Nick yelled.

"That's not true and you know it Nicholas, I loved my childhood but I need to make an adulthood and it won't happen if I'm fearing what my brothers will think" she explained.

Nick shook his head unbelieving this girl was his little sister.

"So you do the one thing that'll upset us the most and Ryan here was so willing to help I bet" Nick said glaring at him again.

"Nicky please, don't make such a big deal out of this, you know I love you I just hate that Vanessa makes me feel like I'm just a loser doll on a shelf" she said.

Nick only shook his head. "The sister I knew wouldn't have cared, when you were a child you didn't care what people thought, you were proud to be Francesca Nathalie Lucas" he said.

"I guess things change and people change" she muttered.

Nick looked at her and nodded. "I guess so, well I guess I'll just go then since being related to me is such a burden to you" he said.

Frankie went to him and he pushed her away. "No, like you said, it's all changed, you're not my princess anymore and don't worry I'll pass it on to Joe and Kev…hate for them to be left out" he said.

He went down a pole and Frankie followed.

"Nicky wait, this wasn't how our conversation was supposed to go!" she yelled.

He turned and gave her a hurt look. "I guess you didn't plan very well then Francesca because I got your message loud and clear, you're ashamed of being JONAS's princess and I'm ashamed of you losing your inner child" he said.

"I'm not ashamed"

"But you are Francesca or you wouldn't care what Vanessa thought, you'd have told her off or something and stayed true but I guess that Francesca is gone as you said" Nick said.

He opened the door and turned to give her an emotionless stare. The love was gone from him. All that remained was a very hurt man.

"Goodbye Francesca, I'll make sure to pass on the news you no longer wish to be the princess" he said coldly and left.

Frankie watched him leave before grabbing a phone. Both Joe and Kevin's cells were off and no one answered their house phones.

Ryan came down and she grabbed him and began to sob onto his shirt.

"He…he hates me Ryan…Nicky really hates me now and soon so is Joey and Kevy….my god I just hurt the three out of four guys I love the most" she sobbed.

Ryan stroked her hair lovingly. "But this is what you wanted isn't it? You're now an impure teenager just like about ninety percent of our school" he said.

She pulled away and realized it was true. She was also a pregnant eighteen year old with one of her biggest supporter angry at her.

"Yeah, I'm a real teenager who just totally screwed up her life" she said and sulked to the couch.

He followed and she laid down and put her head in his lap with the tears still falling. Ryan stroked her hair ignoring the ding from his cell in his pocket.

He just sat there and played with his girlfriends hair, stroking it and then her face till she fell asleep.

He carefully moved her off and placed her head onto a pillow. She groaned but stayed asleep. He fetched her old bear and put it under her arm and then covered her body with a pillow.

Then Ryan moved away and opened the text.

"If I ever see you alone, I will hurt you for this" he read. The text was from a number but he knew who it was.

"I think we both screwed our lives Franks" he murmured as he deleted the text.


	7. Another fight and the girls help out

He never felt angrier in his life. He knew then he had to get far away from his sister and Ryan to avoid doing something he'd regret.

All that did was make him move his car a block away and do something stupid with his anger.

He opened a piece of paper and tested Ryan's number. All three brothers had it for emergencies. Nick just wanted to scare the teenager, to show that Nick still overruled when it came to his sister.

Was stupid but better than Nick's original plan. Two black eyes, a split lip and a bloody nose.

He then put out one more text to two other phones and put his phone away.

Nick had made a simple message, HLP EMRGNCY GO TO MISAS" it said.

Nick would see what his brothers wanted to do about their sister and Ryan before he did something drastic he decided.

He then drove to where he wanted to meet the other two recipients. Ten minutes later after he arrived at Misa's pieces a car and a motorcycle pulled up.

"Got your text little brother, what's wrong?" Kevin asked walking in first while Joe took off his helmet and shook his rock star hair.

Nick stopped pacing, something he had been doing since he arrived, to look at him. He then looked to his wife and mother and the two quickly left the room.

"Okay, are you sure you want to talk to us or hit a punching bag?" Kevin asked watching the silent moves his little brother made.

"Who's a punching a bag?" Joe asked only catching the last two words as he walked in.

"No one…" Kevin began looking to him as Nick said "Ryan" simultaneously.

"Wait…Ryan did something?" Kevin asked looking away from Joe and back to him and Nick nodded.

"Yeah, nothing too serious though except get our sister pregnant" Nick said calmly and to his relief Joe clenched his fists.

Kevin didn't buy in as easily. He grabbed Joe's shirt and pulled him back as the man moved to leave.

"Hold it Joseph, Nick isn't done" he said and holding on to Joe looked back at Nick.

"What do you mean bro? I just told you Ryan had sex with our sister and got her pregnant" Nick said not too calmly anymore.

"Yeah, I got that, but it sounds more like Swiss cheese than American, as in your leaving out details, so dear brother, please fill in the holes for us" Kevin said.

Joe pulled away and moved to stand by Nick. "What are you talking about Kevin? Nick's saying he raped our sister, we have to deal with this" Joe asked.

Kevin raised a brow at Nick. "Is that what he said Joey? Because to me it sounds like Frankie had a say in it" he answered.

"What? How the hell did you figure that out!" Joe screamed when Nick sighed and nodded.

"Simple Joseph, I saw Nick was just giving an evasive answer wanting anger from us, but really if it was rape, we'd all be at the house with policemen and not hiding in here" Kevin said.

Nick sighed again and gave Kevin a nasty look.

"Ever since you became a father you become less fun" he muttered folding his arms.

"You mean because I'm not with you two wanting to kill Ryan? Violence isn't the answer Nicholas, never has been" Kevin said calmly.

"Well I don't care, I'm going to kill that bastard, never did like him much anyway" Joe said and moved to storm out but once again was grabbed.

"Yeah sure and go to jail for rest of you life, come on Joseph, we need to talk calmly with words not fists" Kevin said.

He walked to the back dragging the fighting Joe. He then grabbed Nick's arm and pulled both of his brothers far away from the door.

He then let them go and leaned against the wall.

"All right, now I get why you're upset Nicholas considering the purity rings we gave them" he began and Nick gave him a look.

"Well no shit Sherlock, Francesca thinks sex is the answer to all her problems, she told me she was a doll to us and this was her way out" he screamed.

Kevin's face fell slightly. "A doll? Like a porcelain doll I got Ali for her birthday?" he asked and Nick nodded.

"Yeah and like you told Ali not to play with her roughly, Frankie seems to think that was how she's been treated her whole life" Nick explained.

Kevin pondered that. He was pleased to see Joe had sat down but wasn't sulking but thinking.

"Must been that Vanessa girl giving her trouble, Stella told me Franks called us a few times sobbing because of her" Joe quipped.

"Great, now we have two people to hurt, can we go now and do our big brother job?" Nick asked pointing to the door.

He moved towards it and Kevin grabbed his arm.

"You two keep trying to run off with fists I will tie you both up" Kevin threatened.

"You wouldn't dare" Nick challenged and Kevin called out to the girls for some rope.

Macy popped out with a couple small pieces. Kevin took them and smiled mischievously.

"I will if you two keep insisting we become violent, something I am very strongly against being apart of church" Kevin answered.

Realizing they were beat Nick sat next to Joe.

"Then what do you suggest we do Kevin Percy? You really are okay with our sister being impure and pregnant?" Joe asked stunned he was acting all cool.

Kevin shook his head. "No Joseph Adam, I am only implying violence isn't our answer but no I am not happy with this" he said.

Joe jumped up and hugged him. "Thank the lord, I was afraid you were fine with it but now we should all go talk to Vanessa and Ryan" Joe said.

Kevin pushed him back and put his hands on his shoulders.

"And do what Joe? Threatening is about the same as hitting them and besides Ryan is just doing his job to keep Frankie happy, something we advised he do remember and Vanessa is just a bully who won't care but will call her daddy on us" Kevin said.

Nick stood up too but with a guilty look. Kevin looked at him and sighed.

"Please tell me you didn't threaten Ryan" he begged and Nick opened his phone to delete the text.

Kevin snatched it and gave Nick a disapproving look.

"What was the whole point of talking to us then Nicholas if you were just going to do this stupid stunt?" he asked.

"First of all I didn't ask to talk, I wanted us to do something, my god Kevin you really do act like it's no big deal, she's our sister, we swore to protect her remember" he yelled.

Kevin pushed him roughly against the wall.

"You listen to me good Nicholas Jerry, I do give a fucking damn about our sister just same as I care about you two, don't forget I am always going to be the oldest and it will always be the hardest on me because I want to protect all three of you" he yelled.

"I didn't say you don't care" Nick clarified as Kevin let him go.

"Yeah, you did Nicholas but then you never cared for anyone's opinion or help till you were forced to, but don't forget who helped you through all your bad times" Kevin answered sullenly.

Nick sighed and started to speak but Kevin just ignored him and moved to the entrance.

Joe and Nick followed. "Hey, whoa, you get to storm out and we don't" Joe asked pouting like a child.

"Yeah because unlike you two I aim to give my sister help and not do something I will regret but then you two never think so why should that surprise me" he answered.

Both glared at him. "Oh this coming from the guy who always acted like an idiot in school" Nick challenged.

"Only to keep your precious ego in check Nicholas" Kevin yelled back.

"My ego?"

"Yeah you're stupid I'm almost a genius ego"

"Hey! Stop it you two!" Joe cut in and Kevin laughed.

"Oh why Joey? Now you hate violence, didn't seem to think that before but then you've hit your head so many times I don't think you have many brain cells left" Kevin said.

"Least I have more than you Kevin, you act like you're all smart now but all you are is a coward as usual, you probably don't even know how to fight" Joe challenged.

Kevin clenched a fist and before Joe knew what had happened he was doubled over as his brothers fist went into his stomach.

"I do too know how to fight, I just advise against it but then again they always did say I was the nice one" Kevin said and walked out.

Nick watched him leave and tore through his options of following one brother or helping the other.

His mind was made up as Macy and Mrs. Misa came out and ran to Joe.

"Maybe I shouldn't have tested Kevin…I forgot he was strong" Joe whined.

Macy nodded. "I heard everything, are you three going to be okay?" she asked and Nick nodded.

"Course we are because no matter what we're still siblings, trust me I asked my parents and they swear I'm related to those three" he said and she smiled.

They both helped Joe sit on a chair Mrs. Misa brought to them and he nodded in agreement.

"But we never gotten this bad in our fighting, always stupid petty arguments but we never been this harsh with each other" Joe said rubbing his stomach as his breath evened.

Nick shrugged. "We're growing up I guess and more apart I suppose, we all knew it'd happen" he said.

Joe turned and gave Nick a helpless look. "I don't want it to happy Nicky, I don't wanna lose you, Kev and Frankie" he said.

Nick stood up and put his hand out to Joe. He looked at the hand and Nick waved it to show he wanted Joe to take it.

Joe did and Nick pulled him to his feet then put his hands on his shoulders.

"Then you do what it takes to fix it Joseph, lord knows those two will forgive you" he said.

"You mean we do what it takes" Joe corrected.

Nick shook his head. "I spoke correct Joe…you should follow Kevin if you want to fix your relationship" he said and went to leave.

Macy touched his arm. "Joe is right for once" she said and Joe stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed.

"I'm just teasing you bro" she said and he gave a small smile, put an arm around her and licked her cheek.

"Ewww Joe" she said disgusted and Joe ran to the back laughing.

Macy wiped her cheek and turned back to her husband. "Kidding aside he is right, you both need to fix this now before it gets worse, you four are a team" she said.

Nick shook his head. "It's not I don't want to Mace, I can't….if I go back, my temper will just get me into more trouble and I don't want to hurt her or Ryan" he said.

"So you're just going to ignore them for the rest of your life?" Macy asked not quite believing he could. Nick could bitch about his siblings at times but Macy knew he loved them.

Nick only shrugged. "As I said Mace, can't not don't theirs a difference, besides who wants the moody diabetic ass around anyway?" he asked.

"I do" Joe said coming out with his hand raised. Macy turned and raised her hand too.

"Me too" she agreed and Joe put his arm around her.

"See that's two votes Nicky and Kevin and Frankie love you too" Joe said.

Nick shook his head. "I said no okay, right now you really don't need me around and I really don't want to hurt you all so just drop this" he said.

"But…." Joe pleaded and Nick's glare quieted.

"I said drop it Joseph" he said through gritted teeth.

"Okay fine, but you're being an idiot Nicholas, I love you little brother no matter what you say to me" Joe said.

"I'm going for a drive…I'll see you later sweetheart" Nick said ignoring Joe's last try at a plea.

He kissed Macy's lips then left. Joe gave Macy a shrug after.

"He'll come around" he said and Macy nodded but both weren't very sure.

Nick could be quite stubborn the two knew. The only time they ever saw Nick truly having fun was in concert when he sang out his heart and soul.

The rest of the time was a toss up and right now they weren't sure which side of the coin to bet on.

"Yeah, maybe we should call Stella and Danielle, see if they heard the news yet" Macy suggested.

Joe nodded. "Yeah…I think that's a good idea…maybe I'll go over to the house in an hour and if Kev is still there maybe we can make up" he agreed.

"Aw, Joey is scared of his big brother" Macy taunted.

"I am…" Joe started and stopped. "What?" Macy taunted.

"Okay fine maybe a little" he admitted then put on a teasing smile "But then lets face it, all of you guys are psychotic when your mad" he sad.

Macy laughed. "But you love us anyway" she teased back.

"Like I ever had a choice Macy?" Joe returned and then laughed as she pouted. 'Ha winner' he thought victoriously.

He turned back and opened his arms and Macy hugged his waist.

"You're right Macy and I wouldn't trade this family for anyone I just really hope my siblings agree" he corrected.

"They will Joey and if not tonight I'll talk to Nick, you know one way or another you all will make up even if us three girls have to lock you all in a room" she said.

Joe nodded quite believing that.

"Let's just hope if that does become the case we all don't kill each other in the room" he said.

Macy pulled away and gave him a nervous look. The teasing was gone.

"Joe…don't tease like that it's not funny" she scolded.

Joe gave her a serious look matching Nick's perfectly. "I'm not Mace…this point, we really are on the verge of truly hurting each other with Frankie wanting to be a woman and not our princess and us three blaming it on each other" he said.

Macy folded her arms getting a chill. "I never thought of it like that…I never thought that little girl would ever break away from you, she was always so clingy to you three" she said.

Joe nodded looking sad. "Yeah, come on Macy lets just call the girls I don't want to talk about how my siblings and I are growing apart anymore" he said.

Macy nodded and both sat and called a girl but it seemed they both knew there was trouble as they each had three missed calls from both.

Both had been texted by Kevin but then he turned his phone off and the two girls couldn't get in touch with any Lucas or anyone else so they were a little mad when the two called.

Joe and Macy listened to the yelling and then calmly told them to come over and they'd explain in person.

Twenty minutes later the two arrived and it took a half hour to fully explain everything with Joe and Macy taking turns.

The two had brought their children and Macy's two year old Arie and Mrs. Misa took them to the house. "Thanks Mariana" Stella said as the three were led away.

"Now Nick's run off afraid he's hated by his siblings and Kevin went to talk to Frankie we think" Macy ended.

Both whistled. "Wow, our little girl is all grown up aww" Stella said and Joe whined at her.

"Not helping Stells"

"Sorry Joey babe but she does have a right to become a woman and Ryan seems to be a very nice boy who only wants her to be happy like you three want for us" she said.

Joe got up and banged his head on the wall. "Yeah I know Stella I'm just not ready" he whined.

She touched his shoulder after the second bang. "Did you really think you ever would?" she asked.

Joe shook his head honestly. "I guess Nick and Kev are feeling the same…I can't believe all this is happening, I'm mad as hell that Frankie did this and yet I want her to be happy…I am so screwed up" he said.

"No you're just human Joe" Danielle piped up. She stood up as well.

She smiled at him. "Your feelings are all normal Joseph…you four aren't normal you know, you really bonded together and never let stuff come between you till now" she added.

"It's what made you all loved by millions including us…you guys made your own families but you still expect Francesca to stay a little girl and that can't happen" Macy said.

Joe sat and folded his arms. Stella knelt to the floor and brushed his face with her hand.

"Joe it's like taking a good look at Ali, Kev Jr. and Arie and knowing someday they also will grow, you can't change that, you just have to enjoy the time you have while its there" she said.

Joe nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I got it girls….you know I wish Nick hadn't left because I think he needs this scolding more" he said.

"Don't worry, he'll be back and we'll be ready" Macy promised.

"But for now, you still feel like punching Ryan and Vanessa?" Stella asked.

Joe shrugged. "I want to say no but I don't want to lie to you girls, I still feel very angry at those two and Francesca and my brothers and I don't know how to stop" he said.

The girls looked at each other not sure what to say anymore.

Joe stood. "Look, I know I can control it now with what you all said at least, I think right now I should go look for Nicky, drag his butt to the house and then we all need to talk this out with our parents" he said.

The girls smiled in relief and each hugged him.

"Now there is the Joe we love" they said. Joe smiled and hugged the girls back.

"We'll head over to the house together and see how everything is going while you search for Nick but if you don't find him in an hour just come to the house anyway and we'll all look" Stella said.

Joe nodded and everyone left the shop. Joe took off while Macy ran to the house and told Mariana the plan. She agreed to baby-sit as the three were watching barney and being good.

Macy kissed all three heads and ran out. The girls were already in her car and they left for the firehouse.


	8. Just talking now hopefully drama is over

Joe took off down the road and first went to Nick and Macy's house but found it empty.

He had a key to both of his brothers homes for emergencies and snuck up to the sound proof attic where Nick wrote.

He was dismayed to find it empty and after searching the other three bedrooms and two bathrooms left the empty house.

Joe found finding his brother almost impossible. 'Come on Joe you found him when you were little' he scolded himself.

"Yeah, except Nick was always in the tree house or close by and he couldn't drive" he argued. Their was only one time none of the family could find Nick. It had been a little bit before Frankie's first birthday. Nick still wasn't fond of her. Joe had no idea how he kept his patience all that time but he somehow did.

He and Kevin kept pestering him with how adorable she was while Nick only wanted to do his music. Nick finally lost it and ran away. It took a long time to find him.

Nick hadn't run that far again after the lecture and punishment he was given but Joe had a feeling it was what Francesca did that truly made him stay. But now it seemed they were back to the same story they did seventeen years ago with Joe once again searching out his stubborn baby brother.

"Come on dude, where are you hiding bro" Joe whispered in his helmet praying he found him.

He searched every quiet spot he could think of and was thinking of calling it quits when he had ten minutes left of his hour.

But then a light bulb hit him and Joe took off for his last location. It was a good ten minutes away so if Nick wasn't there Joe was done.

He parked in front of an old boarded up building that once had been a radio station. The last time they had been there was an interview five years ago a year before it closed down.

Joe saw a few boards been ripped off and crawled into the space someone made.

The place was basically a hallway of doors when you entered. A dozen in all marking the twelve stations the station used.

Joe walked to the very end of the hallway to the last door on the right. The one the trio were in.

He opened it and found a man in the old worn out leather chair with a guitar in hand strumming softly.

Joe recognized the tune immediately as Nick's song. "A little bit longer and I'll be fine" the guy sang.

"I'll be fine" Joe sang in unison and Nick looked up.

"You found me" he said as though it was a game of hide and seek.

"Yeah, nice hiding spot bro, took me forty-minutes to think of it" Joe said.

Nick chuckled. "I always was the best at hide and seek" he gloated.

"Yeah and it often got you into trouble" Joe responded and Nick stuck his tongue out at him.

Joe walked over and sat on the desk. "So, you just been sitting her the past hour?" he asked and Nick nodded.

"I actually almost drove past it but then I thought this was best place to hide so I parked a block away and jogged here" he said.

"It's so creepy in here, I keep seeing myself five years ago laughing about the interview we had…I can even see Francesca, she just became a teenager" Joe said.

Nick nodded. "Yeah….pretty much all I been thinking about…man its crazy to think now were all almost in our thirties and still in a band yet we have kids, wives and now our sister is getting a kid" Nick said.

Joe nodded and sat Indian circle on the desk.

"Yeah…" Joe said then he jumped up and then jumped off the desk.

"But no use crying over this, we should head to the house and talk to Frankie" Joe suggested.

Nick folded his arms. "Okay for one I'm still not going Joseph and two why do you seem all calm and forgiving now?" he asked.

Joe muttered something and Nick cupped an ear. "Speak up I can't hear you" he said.

"I said…" he said and trailed off muttering. Nick glared. "Okay seriously quit acting like a five year old and tell me….oh no" Nick said then realized their was only one explanation.

Joe nodded. "Yeah, Macy and I called the girls and well, I wish you two had been there to get that scolding" he said.

Nick chuckled. "Glad I wasn't but why scold we didn't even do anything" Nick said.

Joe shrugged and sat back down on the desk. "Well it was more of a talk really, they helped me see that we should support Frankie with this even if we don't love it" he said.

Nick groaned. "Of course they did because women think they know everything" he said.

Joe shrugged again. "They do have a point, Frankie supports everything we do and we go and make a fuss over everything she does" Joe said.

Nick raised a brow like Joe had lost his mind.

"You got to be kidding right? This isn't like her getting her ears pierced…"

"Which we fussed about" Joe interrupted. Nick frowned at the interruption.

"Which we have a right too as big brothers and anyway this is her having sex and getting pregnant, stuff I thought she'd wait for till she was out of college like we did" Nick went on.

"Well she didn't. Am I angry about it? Sure" Joe said and Nick chuckled.

"Of course you're mad, I'm furious at her for falling into peer pressure, like being our sister was so horrible she had to fit in with all the other idiot teenagers" Nick said exasperatingly.

Joe nodded but didn't say anything. "You don't agree with me bro?" Nick asked after a minute shrugged. "I don't think Frankie ever truly was happy being just the princess" he said honestly.

Nick raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"You don't remember all those times when she was a child, she was always trying to fit in" Joe said.

Nick opened his mouth to object and then closed it. "Yeah…I know that Joe but that was child stuff" he argued after a minute.

"So? Still same situation, I'm shocked and really happy she isn't doing drugs or smoking as well" he said.

"What if she is thinking of that now? I don't even know that girl anymore" Nick asked.

"Whoa man, don't talk about her like she's some strange kid we adopted, we known her our whole life" Joe scolded.

"And look where its led to Joe! What's going to stop her now from doing drugs and smoking, she obviously doesn't want our advice, no she wants the complete opposite of us" Nick argued.

"You don't know that Nicky, Francesca knows those things are bad for her health, she promised she'd never back to peer pressure" Joe argued back.

"Same with the sex, she threw hers and Ryan's rings onto my bed Joe and practically told me she'd rather be a normal kid" Nick said.

Joe shook his head realizing it'd be harder than he thought to get Nick to come with him.

"I know it's bad Nick but you got to go back now before you really lose your relationship with her" Joe pleaded.

"Who says I haven't already?" Nick asked.

"Nicky…"

"Don't Nicky me…you weren't there to witness the fight I had with her this morning…if I go back, there's fifty percent chance I'll do more damage" he yelled.

"And fifty percent you won't Nicholas, quit being a damn child and act your age which last I checked is twenty-six" Joe yelled back.

"Don't boss me around Joseph, I am not going with you, the only princess I have left is two years old and calls me dada" Nick said.

He pushed Joe lightly and walked out of the room and then ran down the hall and through the boards.

Joe followed grabbing his motorcycle. He beat Nick to his car on the bike and pulled behind the car.

He grabbed Nick and pushed him against the driver side door. Nick stared into his eyes with an emotionless gaze.

"Please Nicholas…you can't fool me, I know you better than most older brothers do…you want to fix this and you still can" Joe said.

Nick shrugged out of his grasp. "Leave me alone Joe" he said and climbed into his car.

"Damn it!" Joe cursed and kicked a tree roughly. He jumped back on his bike and went to the house.

Stella answered and hugged him hard. Joe closed his eyes and hugged Stella's thin waist tightly breathing in her nice aroma.

"Finally you're here, did you find him?" she asked and he nodded.

"He was in the abandoned radio station but now I have no clue where he is going, we chatted a bit but he refuses to come see Francesca again" he said.

He heard a small gasp and looked up to see his sister standing before him.

Ryan and Kevin were on the couch. They had been chatting but now looked up at the new scene.

"So he does hate me" Frankie said. Her eyes were red and puffy. She'd been crying all day.

"Frankie…" he said softly and Frankie put up her hand.

"Don't Joey…I know it's true and I know what I did was stupid but I don't regret it" she said.

Joe folded his arms and finally the child hologram he'd encased his sister in faded and he saw the woman she became.

She stood there in a worn out JONAS tee with the guys faces and old sweatpants but she looked beautiful. Her black curly hair was in a loose ponytail and her face looked tired and worn.

Frankie sighed and pulled on her shirt absentmindedly. "If you want to yell, go ahead, but Nick's pretty much covered everything" she said.

She rubbed her eyes, feeling exhausted, scared and sick. Joe shook his head, walked to her and held open his arms.

She walked into his embrace and a new fresh batch of tears came flowing from her eyes.

"I'm not Franks…I am mad but more at myself for pushing you to do this…Nick told me your reason and I'm sorry for being such a bad brother" he said.

Frankie pulled away and stared at him brushing away the tears. "You're not a bad brother…a bit too protective sure, but not a bad brother" she corrected.

Joe gave her a confused look and someone grasped his shoulder. Joe glanced to his side to see Kevin.

Kevin patted the shoulder before moving to Frankie. He stroked her hair, leaned in and whispered to her. Frankie nodded.

She took Joe's hand and led him silently to the couch. She sat on Ryan's lap who kissed her cheek and held her lovingly.

Joe noticed while he acted calm and cool that the kid was nervous as hell.

He was sweating and fidgeting and avoiding all eye contact except with Frankie.

Frankie leaned in and whispered to him and he nodded. The nervousness died down a notch but Joe saw it was still there.

Frankie noticed too and looked at Kevin. Kevin walked around the couch and calmly touched Ryan's shoulders.

He flinched but then forced himself to calm down. "Easy Ryan, Joe is just here to talk right bro?" he asked and Joe nodded.

"Yeah man…it's cool" he said.

Ryan shook his head. "You three are horrible liars" he said jumping up bringing Frankie into his arms.

"Ryan…this isn't what we discussed" Kevin said and Ryan made a disapproving noise.

"Yeah, because you're different from them Kevin, I saw right away when you came over, you looked like you had given yourself a pep talk just like he looks" Ryan said.

Kevin clutched the couch trying not to lose his temper and Ryan laughed.

"See you're trying so hard not to deck me, I know all three of you hate me right now but you know what I don't give a damn" Ryan went on.

He looked at Frankie with a look of pure love. "I adore this woman here and I swore when I was nine to do whatever it took to make her happy" he said.

Frankie smiled, swung her arms around his neck and snuggled his neck with her hand.

"And he has made me so happy, in fact, Ryan…" she said and trailed off realizing she was about to admit something that haunted her for years.

Ryan nodded in encouragement. "Tell them baby doll, Joe and Kevin may as well truly understand you" he encouraged and she nodded.

"Ryan saved me when I became eleven and gone through puberty, I knew I was fading from my princess stage and…." she said and again trailed off.

Ryan saw she couldn't continue this time and came to her rescue.

"She was at my house when it happened and got a knife from our kitchen and I took it from her…I told her she was still Frankie and I'd keep her safe forever" he said.

Frankie nodded and began to cry again.

"I never told you guys when I became depressed or wanted to change because I knew you'd always object and I'd end up crying myself to sleep" she said finding her voice.

Ryan's arms were getting tired so he sat in the big armchair next to the couch and continued to hold Francesca.

Frankie got up and switched legs though so she could see her brothers.

"On Monday though when Vanessa compared me to a porcelain doll and that I was JONAS's dog I had enough, I realized not only was I just hurting myself by not letting me be me but that if I didn't do something drastic that you three would never approve of that I'd never stop being the princess" she added.

She got up and knelt on the couch taking both of her brothers hands fondly.

"I am sorry if this hurts you but please know I am still always going to be your sister and I still need your support and love but I do need you to accept me for who I am now and not just who I was" she said.

To her shock both had unshed tears in their eyes and they hurriedly dried them. Joe walked around the couch and swept her in his arms.

"Okay princess…I mean Francesca…I can't promise you I'll ever be totally cool but I will do my best to try and be a better brother" he said.

Kevin nodded joining them. "Me too…I'm sorry Frankie you felt so bad" he said.

Frankie shook her head. "I was given the very best childhood guys and I can never thank you enough for it, I just want to enter adulthood now but still be your princess" she corrected.

"That we can do" Kevin said.

Ryan stood and awkwardly moved away. "Where are you going Ryan?" Macy asked spoiling his exit as he got the door open.

"Um…me Macy? I…uh…"

"Was planning on running off without a goodbye" a voice answered behind him.

Ryan gasped and paled at Nick. "Oh shit…" he said and started to back up but Nick grabbed his arm.

Everyone tensed as they wondered what Nick was going to do. For a minute Nick stood there his left hand firmly on Ryan's wrist and his right was balled into a fist.

Ryan was the most tense of all as he cowered keeping his free arm over his eyes. Nick tightened his grip on his wrist and he winced.

Nick had never hated someone. Even though he knew people hated him he couldn't find the emotion to hate back but now he knew what it felt like.

He could in less than a minute break the teens arm and really bang him up.

He just wasn't sure what he wanted.

"Nicky please! It's not his fault" Frankie yelled. She kicked and squirmed in Joe's grip. He ended up sitting and holding her in his lap.

"Easy Francesca, I don't want him to hurt you as well" Joe hissed and she stopped squirming but then began to cry yet again.

Everyone moved to the couch and sat watching the two men at the door.

Ryan lowered his arm after a few minutes. "Please Nick, I do love her, I just wanted to grant her wish of impurity, we didn't want a child" he said.

Nick didn't answer but continued to stare emotionlessly at him his fist rocking back and forth as he decided Ryan's fate.

_Stopping here as a cliffhanger. So Nick does show up but did he just to cause trouble or peace? Dun dun dun _


	9. Drama apparently never ends with Lucas's

_Hi all, hope you enjoyed my evil cliffhanger._

_Nick: I didn't, I hate when you girls either hurt me or make me into some jerk bully_

_Me: Sorry Nicky but you know you love us cause were such big fans of you_

_Nick: You got a point *sighs*_

_Me: *smiles and hugs Nick* _

Ryan finally lowered his arm realizing he just looked like a wimp.

"Would you get it over with already? Nothing you do will ever stop my feelings about your sister or make that baby any less mine" he snarled.

That seemed to make the curly haired man snap. The next thing Ryan knew he was on his knees as Nick punched him in the stomach.

He was about to do more but Kevin grabbed his arms as Joe let Frankie go and they got to Ryan.

Ryan groaned. "Easy man, trust me, just relax" Joe coaxed. Frankie watched Joe take Ryan away before glaring at Nick. He just shrugged.

"Could have done worse" he said as though hitting Ryan at all wasn't bad.

He unfolded his fist checking for damage and Frankie shook her unbelieving he was her brother.

"I have no idea what they see in you" she said. Nick stopped and looked at her.

"Oh yeah sure, your cute and have a great voice too bad your personality sucks" Frankie clarified.

"Francesca.." Nick said and she put up a hand. "Save it Nicholas…obviously you just came to do more damage and I don't want to hear it" she said.

He grabbed her arm gently. "No…I don't want to hurt you" he said and she pulled free."Just my boyfriend who is also the father of my child" Francesca argued.

"Which is my view is same as hurting me…I love Ryan, he is the only man willing to let me be a woman" she added.

"We're willing" Joe argued and she cocked a brow at him. "Willing…ish" he clarified and she rolled her eyes.

"No you're not Joseph, but I don't care, you have no right to force me to be pure and you can't make me not be with Ryan" she said.

Ryan was seated on the couch and she curled up next to him. Ryan put his arm around her and kissed her forehead ignoring the pain.

Nick sat beside her and she ignored him. He put his hand on hers and stroked it.

"I'm sorry sis" he said and she looked at him. He gave her a small smile.

"For?" she prompted. "For our fight this morning" he said and she shrugged.

"Okay" she said emotionlessly and pulled her hand away.

"That's it? So we're cool?" Nick asked and she shrugged.

"Didn't say that" she said in the same tone. Nick, Joe and Kevin shared a look.

Frankie took both of Ryan's hands with her arm still around his waist.

"I can't forgive you for this…I can't forgive any of you" she said.

"What did we do? We didn't yell, we been calm" Kevin asked very antsy.

Frankie cocked a brow. "Not to me Kevy, all three of you are here thinking I'll just fall into your arms like a little kid but I won't…I am standing firm now…except me for who I am now or just leave" she said.

"We…do" Joe said.

"Liar!" Frankie yelled. "How do you know?" he yelled back.

Frankie didn't answer but squeezed Ryan's hands lightly. "Because none of you apologized correctly" she answered after a moment.

No one spoke and she waited a moment before shaking her head.

"I am not telling you how to apologize guys…figure it out yourselves and maybe we can be a family again" she said and stood.

She took Ryan and pulled him up and then to her room. She stopped at the three girls who still stood their silently.

"Yell at them for me sisters…I know you all know what I mean right?" she asked and they nodded.

Frankie smiled and took Ryan inside her room. She kept the door open on purpose as she made him lay on her bed.

He obeyed and she gave him a pill from a bottle in her dresser. "It's ibuprofen for the pain" she said and he took it and closed his eyes.

Frankie smiled and winking at her sisters closed the door to her room.

"What the hell do we do with her now? The brat's gone loco" Joe complained.

Nick and Kevin nodded. "We have to force her to listen to us obviously" Nick said.

"You three really are idiots" Macy said.

All three looked at her. "No offense guys, I mean your geniuses when it comes to making music but when it comes to a woman's needs you guys are so clueless" she added.

"So then what do we do Mace? We have to protect her, she's still our baby sister, my god you know nothing about her" Nick yelled.

Macy walked over to him smirking before slapping his cheek. Not too hard but enough to make it sting a little.

"Don't yell at me Nicholas when you're the one in the wrong" she said and he nodded rubbing the sore. She bent and kissed the hurt cheek apologizing.

"Sorry babe but you needed a wakeup call" she said and he smiled pulling her on his lap on the couch.

Danielle and Stella followed Macy's lead and sat on their men. "Please no more lecture" Joe whined.

Stella smirked. "Don't make me get the scissors" she threatened and he whined but quieted.

"You three will listen or we will punish you and then start over" Danielle added and all three nodded.

"Okay first off that was a woman who just left the room and deserves to be treated as such" Macy started.

Nick shook his head. "No…she's just a little girl" he said. Macy moved to hurt him but saw the sadness in his eyes.

Instead she moved off and knelt in front of him. "No she isn't Nicky and she wants you to accept that" she said.

Nick only shook his head. "How can I when I still see her as my little princess?" he asked.

"You have to get over it Nicholas" Danielle said. "And another thing you all have to accept Ryan as part of the family now…he's a good man and made your sister very happy" she added.

Nick clenched his fist. "I don't know if I can…I still want to just hurt him" he admitted.

"Me too…I mean like I told you girls I could control it but seeing Nick hurt him made me almost want to join in and beat the crap out of that kid" Joe added.

"I don't like violence but….I don't like that kid more" Kevin said surprising the girls the most.

The girls stood and went to talk to Frankie but she was by the door with her arms crossed.

"I thought so" she said coldly.

The guys stood and went to her and she pushed all three away. "Get the hell out now, go home and raise your own kids and leave me alone!" she ordered and slammed her door.

Ryan had fallen asleep after taking the pill so Frankie sat in a corner and cried.

"Frankie come on, you can't ignore us forever, we're your big brothers" Nick said knocking on the locked door.

"Go away Nicholas! I hate you all, I told you if you can't accept me the way I am now then I can never forgive you" she screamed.

The girls smirked at them from the living room.

"Okay ladies, what do we do now?" Nick asked and got three shrugs.

"Their's nothing we can say, you three won't accept this so what's the point, as Frankie said all you can do now is just go home" Danielle said.

They walked to their man and hugged him.

"Leave her be for tonight and tomorrow try again" Stella suggested and so they did.

Frankie just sat in the corner crying for about an hour before she crept out.

She crawled into bed and slept next to Ryan. Her parents were coming home from their week long cruise and she'd have to tell them her news.

"I just hope I don't hate them too…if they yell at me, we'll just run off and never return" she muttered.


	10. Ryan ends the battle, a sweet ending

_Okay I hope you like this ending. This story is done. Hoped you all liked it._

Francesca soon cried herself to sleep. They slept a few hours but then when Ryan awoke he accidentally woke her too.

He sat up on his elbow and watched her sleep feeling very lucky. "No matter what Franks, I won't abandon you, I promise" he said stroking her arm with a finger.

"Good, cause I don't want you to" she murmured and turned around to face him.

He stroked her face and then leaned in to kiss her. "Lay back down, I'll massage you" he said and she obeyed.

She first took her shirt as he got up. He got some lotion from her desk and started gently putting it on her.

Frankie sighed peacefully as his fingers gently stroked her body.

"You're so beautiful Frankie, I am so glad were together even though your brothers don't like me" he said.

"Yeah well their idiots" she muttered. "You don't mean that" Ryan said and she sat up onto her legs.

"Yes I do Ryan, today I saw I was never going to get them to see me nothing more than their kid sister so I'm done with them" she said.

"Frankie, I know you don't mean this" Ryan urged and she snapped at him.

"Yes I do Ryan, quit telling me how I fucking feel" she snapped.

Ryan stared at her refusing to show her fear. "You really don't though Franks trust me, your parents should be home soon, I'm sure they can talk the guys…" he said and she laughed.

"Yeah sure, except its more the opposite way honey, my parents still see me as a child too" she said.

Ryan stroked her hand. "You don't know that, they don't even know anything yet, I'm positive this will all work out" he said.

"And if it doesn't?"

"What do you mean?"

Frankie smirked. "Exactly what I said, if this doesn't all work out, will you run away with me?" she asked.

Ryan paled not expecting that. "Frankie.."

"It's a yes or no question Ryan"

"Okay, yes I would of course but…." he said and she smiled.

"Good, we should start packing cause once everyone knows, we'll just be stuck fighting forever and I am not going to live here and listen to these people bitch about how I should run my life" she said.

Ryan nodded getting an idea. "Your right my precious" he agreed and she looked at him stunned at his sudden change.

"I am?" she asked. He nodded. "Of course, I mean my own family will probably be mad too so what choice do we have? This is our life, we're adults and should be allowed to make our own choices" he said.

Frankie grinned and hugged him hard. "I knew you'd see it my way" she said happily.

He hugged her a moment. "Okay well I should go home and pack my important stuff, that way we'll be ready to just leave when it gets bad" he said.

Frankie nodded loving the new Ryan. "Good idea, okay I'll call you when my parents come and you bring yours" she said and he nodded.

Ryan unlocked her door, waved and ran out.

"I have to stop this" he said to himself as he climbed into his car. He pulled out and drove around a bit wondering if he should just stick to the plan.

He was driving past the old radio station about to go home when he saw the familiar car.

"That's Kevin's car" he muttered recognizing it. The trio had ditched their wives saying they needed to be alone and left in Kevin's car.

He pulled behind it and parked. He looked around wondering which house they were in when he saw the boarded up building.

"The old station?" he wondered aloud. He jogged across the street and climbed in the hole.

"I must really love her or have the biggest death wish" he mused as he walked down the hall of doors.

He opened each one to find it empty and finally found the door the trio were in. He stood at the door listening to them.

"I don't think we should Nick, you heard her, she obviously meant about Ryan and apologizing to him" Kevin said as he walked in.

"I know Kevin but I can't just apologize to him, especially when I'm not even sorry for hating him" nick argued.

"The feelings mutual" Ryan said and all three turned.

"Well, speak of the devil, you came for a beating?" Nick asked and Ryan chuckled.

"I'm not afraid of you Nicholas" Ryan said and Nick laughed. "Funny coming from the guy who had his arm over his face when I punched him" he said.

Ryan shrugged. "Wasn't afraid then, I was just being the better man for Frankie" he said.

Nick gritted his teeth. "Liar!" he called. Ryan smirked.

"Am I Nicky? Think about it, you really think I can't defend myself? I do have little sisters myself you know" he said calmly.

"What the hell do you want Ackerman?" Joe cut in.

"To settle this" Ryan said. Nick clenched a fist and Ryan dodged it and then grabbed it and then pushed Nick into Joe.

"I mean with words you idiot" he said as Joe and Nick fell. Kevin helped them up and then held them both back.

"Let the boy talk" he ordered.

The two nodded and sat on the desk while Kevin sat in the chair wheeling it to the front.

Ryan smirked to himself, surprised he was still un-bruised. "Thank you Kevin"

Kevin nodded and he continued. "Guys look, I know you all hate me and I don't blame you as I too am seeing my own sisters growing up and it scares me too" he said.

The guys stared at him putting on their best poker faces but Ryan had a feeling his words were affecting them.

"But you know what, I have to thank you three for showing me not to be an asshole when my sisters have sex" he said and Joe jumped up and grabbed his shirt.

"You really do want to get hurt don't you?" he threatened and Ryan smirked.

"Go ahead Joseph, it may actually convince me she is right" he answered.

Joe loosened his grip. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"What do you think I mean? Why do you think I came here, knowing you all hate me and I could be wasting my time or risk getting hurt?" he asked.

"She's planning on doing something stupid right?" Nick asked and Ryan nodded.

"Heh, you really are the genius" he said amused.

Nick smirked, stood and grabbed Joe's arm. "As Kev said, let him speak Joe" he said.

Joe let go and Ryan let out a breath. "Thanks…" he said and Nick nodded but Ryan could see all three were only holding back because of Frankie.

Ryan sighed. "Look, as I said, I get it guys, I hate seeing my sisters growing up, I am not as close to them as you are with Frankie though and I'd give anything to have that bond" he said.

He smiled at them. "You three are so lucky and you're messing it all up and Frankie is not going to take it, she wants to run away, just the two of us and our baby" he added.

All three paled. Ryan smirked finally seeing their faces change.

"What do you suggest we do?" Kevin asked. Ryan shrugged. "I think you all already know that answer" he said.

"So what? We just accept this? Accept our sister is grown up?" Joe asked and Ryan nodded.

"That or lose her Joe and I don't want that to happen, as I said I am envious of the bond you four share and I just want peace" he said.

Nick sighed. "All right" he said and stood up. He held out his hand.

Ryan stared at it. "Relax kid, I just want to shake hands, I won't hurt you anymore" Nick said.

Ryan didn't know why but he went with trust and took the hand and Nick squeezed it gently.

"I hate to admit it but you're a good guy Ryan" Nick said and Ryan grinned.

"Took you long enough to realize that but I won't hold it against you" he answered and Nick chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that but hey cut me some slack you do know what its like to be an older brother" Nick said and Ryan chuckled that time.

"Yeah, I do man and I'm just glad were cool" he agreed. "Just promise you'll never hurt her or we won't be" he agreed.

"I promise Nicky, not that I could ever hurt her, I just hope she doesn't get mad for lying about packing" he said.

"I'm not"

Ryan turned to see her in the doorway. "I followed you here, I had a feeling you didn't change your mind because you agreed" she said walking towards him.

"Frankie I'm so sorry I had…" he said and was cut off as she kissed him.

"Don't apologize, I'm glad you care so much about me to want me to keep my relationship with my family" she said.

"He's a good guy, I'm sorry I didn't see that" Nick agreed and Frankie hugged him.

"You were just being a protective brother Nicky, I knew that and I love you for protecting me I just…"

"Want to be treated normal…we'll try kiddo but give us slack too, we love you being the princess" Joe intercepted and Frankie hugged him.

"I know and I love it too, I hate fighting you guys so lets just drop this and hug" she said.

"Sounds good to me" Kevin agreed and she hugged him too.

"Me too, lets get out of here guys and talk about this without fighting now, I want my family's support" Frankie said and they all left.

They went back to the firehouse and called the girls and soon they came back and talked it over without fighting.

The parents were a bit shocked but they gave in and told their kids they loved them and would support them too.

It was a long nine months but the little baby girl was born on Christmas Eve of 2011.

Frankie smiled as she held her daughter for the first time. She was exhausted but she managed the love for the little one.

"What do we call her?" Ryan asked as he stroked the baby's head and face gently.

"How about Karen?" Frankie asked and Ryan nodded. "Cute, so should we name her after all three of her uncles then?" he asked and Frankie grinned.

"You know me too well but yes, Karen Joanna Nicolette Lucas" she said and he nodded.

"Lovely name for a lovely girl" he agreed and when the family came in the boys agreed too.

"She is so precious, you two did good" Joe said as he held the baby.

"Now our princess has a princess" Nick agreed as he got his turn.

"We truly are blessed guys" Kevin added, took the baby and then gave her back to her momma and kissed Frankie's forehead.

_That was fun, thanks for reading_


	11. The Lucas's live and die maybetogether

_Yeah….I am not at all sure where this story is going so just so I can update am skipping Frankster and our bad guys this chapter._

_Gonna bring back JONAS for this one. Going back a little to chapter 12 when the guys go search._

Joe and Kevin were getting worried. It was now dark outside when they decided that none of the Lucas children were going home.

When the two met up at a diner around five they realized immediately Nick was in danger. He was always on time for meetings but pretending they weren't worried they waited a half hour.

Sighing Joe and Kevin walked into the diner getting hungry and got a booth far away from the other customers.

"We can't go back without them Joey….their our little bro and sis….we gotta go to NY" Kevin whispered.

Joe put down the menu and nodded. "I know bro, we should let mom and dad know" he said.

Kevin shook his head. "We can't…you know we can't" he pleaded.

"We have no choice" Joe retorted. He called the house and got a machine.

"They must be busy" he said as he waited for the beep. He told them everything and hung up.

"After we eat, lets head to NY" Joe then said.

Forty-five minutes later the two were on the road with Joe leading and Kevin following closely behind.

Which wasn't the smartest move as they pulled into traffic. Joe looked around and without a warning to his brother wedged between the cars.

He got honked and sweared at but Joe ignored it all. Kevin also beeped and swore but knew it was hopeless.

Joe soon disappeared way ahead and Kevin prayed he'd be all right.

"Who am I kidding? I am going to be an only child again aren't I lord?" he said to himself.

He had a feeling he was right. Maybe because four hours later, on pure instinct, he stumbled into a room.

Inside he found two teenage boys. Both tied up but it all seemed pointless.

Both were unconscious. One bleeding from a stab wound in his stomach the other looked weak and frail.

"Joey! Nicky!" Kevin yelled before his world also went black.


End file.
